A Bath On Airship Two (Gareki x Yogi)
by Fullmetalgeassvampire
Summary: A little fanfiction I dreamed about, and then developed into a little gift for my good friend! In which, Gareki takes a bath on Airship Two, but not entirely alone...


The water was scalding hot, and steam rapidly rose from the brim full bathtub. Gareki slid into it and almost completely submerged himself, relaxing in the heat. He lay back and rested his head on the side of the tub, closing his eyes and almost falling asleep. The water felt so good, it had been ages since he had last taken a bath.

Suddenly, his peace was disturbed by a loud knocking on the bathroom door. Without opening his eyes, Gareki sighed in annoyance.

"What?" he asked lazily.

"Can I come in?" said Yogi, sounding rather mournful. "I'm filthy, someone ran me over on a huge motorcycle when I was on parade! Completely ruined Nyanperona, he's in the wash right now! Please let me in..."

"Not a chance in hell," Gareki replied, smirking at the thought of Nyanperona's dumb old face being ground into the streets by a large wheel.

"Aww please Gareki?" Yogi whined, knocking again. "Do you have any idea how dirty I am?"

"No way," Gareki said, opening his eyes slightly as the doorknob rattled. "Get out of it Yogi, go use another bathroom."

"I can't," moaned Yogi, giving up his knocking. "Nyanperona is crammed into one of them, Tskumo's in another, I'm pretty sure one of them is under maintenance and I am not about to walk in on Captain Tsukitachi."

Gareki groaned and brushed his sopping fringe out of his eyes.

"Well then just wait for somebody else to finish? I don't expect Tsukumo will take too long," he said, becoming increasingly bad tempered. "And what's wrong with Tsukitachi? Go harass him, he's a man isn't he?"

"That's my point, who knows what he's doing in there," Yogi muttered, sounding sceptical. "Anyway, we're buddies, right?"

"Nope," said Gareki coldly, wishing more than anything that Yogi didn't live on this Airship. "Now get away, you're ruining my evening."

"Aw come on man, don't be so selfish!" Yogi said, thumping the door again. "All I want is to run my head under the tap in the sink."

Gareki sighed, realising that he wasn't going to go away until he had done so, although he could think of much better things that Yogi could run his head through. Like a chainsaw or a machete...

He sat up and drew the bath curtain over, so he wouldn't be seen.

"Alright, you can come in," he said.

The door burst open and several large thuds accompanied the flow of the water, as Yogi entered. After a minute of spluttering, the taps shut off and Yogi breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's better!" he exclaimed, glancing towards the curtains. "Now I don't look like a mud monster."

A cheeky idea slid into Yogi's head and he crept towards Gareki, who was blissfully unaware of the current situation.

"Booyah!" Yogi cried as he ripped the curtain back.

"Arghh! What the hell man?!" Gareki yelled, leaping to cover himself.

Angry and confused, Gareki just stared at Yogi, only just noticing that he had stripped off completely.

"Shove up!" Yogi said happily, making as if to get into the bath next to him.

"You son of a bitch! Get out!" Gareki shouted, throwing up his arms and blocking Yogi.

However, he was stronger than he looked and quickly overpowered Gareki. At the last minute, Gareki threw out a punch and, as Yogi dodged, he slipped and fell into the bath, sending water splashing everywhere and landing directly on top of Gareki.

"Oi! Get off of me!" Gareki yelled, trying desperately to sit up.

But the older man on top of him would not budge, in fact, he had pinned Gareki's wrists above his head with his hands.

"Come on, don't be mean Gareki!" Yogi teased, grinning down at the struggling teen.

Gareki glared at Yogi ferociously, hardly able to believe what was happening. This hadn't even entered his mind as a possible bad scenario of taking a bath on Airship Two!

A brainwave entered Gareki's mind and he lifted a leg, kneeing Yogi right where you don't want it. He grimaced with pain and Gareki took his chance, twisting his body and freeing one of his hands which he used to snap his goggles over his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he ducked under the surface, pulling Yogi down and causing him to let go of his other hand in the effort to keep his head above water.

Yogi quickly recovered however and, now that Gareki was below water and in no fit state to fight back, he took advantage of it and grabbed Gareki's crotch.

Shocked, Gareki gasped and immediately swallowed a mouthful of scalding water before he surfaced, choking. Yogi yanked the goggles off his head and threw them onto the floor to join the pile of clothes.

Tightening his grip around Gareki's length, Yogi leant in so his mouth was inches away from Gareki's ear.

"That rather hurt," he whispered, a change in his tone making him sound dominating. "I'm afraid I will have to punish you."

He leant in even further and nipped the side of Gareki's ear. He was unable to move, either from the shock of what had just happened or the fact that Yogi still had a tight grip around him. His eyes were wide and his mouth open, staring at the ceiling.

"Don't deny me Gareki," Yogi breathed into his ear, moving down to kiss his neck lustfully. "You can't say you don't like this."

In fact, Gareki couldn't say anything. It was as if he was paralyzed, his heart thumping against his chest.

"Wha-what are you d-doing?" he managed to stutter out, gasping as Yogi started to toy with his nipple.

"I'm playing with you Gareki," Yogi replied, twisting the tender pink flesh between his fingers. "Cats like to play. And since nyanperona isn't around right now, I thought I'd fill his shoes."

"Gah! St-stop!" Gareki cried.

"Why would I do a thing like that when you clearly don't mean what you're saying?" Yogi whispered.

Gareki felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach at the same time as he felt his growing erection throb painfully. Why was he getting aroused now of all times? It wasn't like he was attracted to Yogi...

"Seriously, stop!" Gareki said, raising his voice a little.

But it was clear that other things were beginning to take over. He had started to feel his body involuntarily heating up, wanting more.

Yogi ignored his previous comment, noticing his body's signals and continuing to lick and kiss at his neck, leaving tiny marks as he went. Gareki had stopped breathing, emotions clashing inside his head, leaving him helpless. Yogi felt a small smile spread across his face, just the fact that he was finally with the one he loved was enough for him. At last, they were together. At last, his hands roamed Gareki's body, the body he had wanted for so long.

Overwhelmed by love and lust, Yogi started to explore Gareki with vigour, almost unaware of his reaction. One hand slid up and down Gareki's chest, whilst the other gently stroked his erection.

A soft moan escaped Gareki before he bit his lip, resigning himself to the fact that he was never going to fight Yogi off, but he was determined not to make any sound, no matter how much he wanted to. But as Yogi picked up the pace, this became increasingly difficult and he found himself mumbling as his body pined for more.

"There we go, you're starting to enjoy it now," Yogi said happily.

He leaned in towards Gareki, and kissed him hotly. Gareki was too weak and aroused to protest, and so he relished the feeling, letting Yogi's tongue explore his mouth as he sank back into the hot water. The kiss broke, and then recommenced again before Gareki could even draw breath.

It was as if Yogi was controlling his entire body, all he could think and feel was blind pleasure.

"Nngh," Gareki moaned softly, as he felt Yogi's entire hand wrap around his length and start to pump slowly. "Ahh, faster!"

Yogi obeyed the sudden command and increased his speed, sucking on Gareki's collarbone at the same time.

"Ohhh, ah, crap!" Gareki cried, his head falling backwards and his hips thrusting in time with Yogi's hand.

He really is quite vocal, Yogi thought to himself, enjoying the reaction he was getting from the usually refined teen. It was good to see him lose control like this.

Suddenly, Gareki's length twitched and his body shuddered for a minute, before he went limp, panting in his release. Yogi however, did not give him a second to rest. He removed his hand and started to finger Gareki's entrance gently.

Gareki's eyes widened at the sensation, but the discomfort was lessened slightly by the warm water. Yogi slid a finger into him, and found it went quite easily, so it wasn't long before he had added a second and then a third. As Gareki became more accustomed to this he began to enjoy it even more, his breathing becoming ragged as he felt Yogi working him towards a second climax.

"Easy," he panted, his flushed face looking into Yogi's. "D-don't you want to share in it?"

"Huh?" Yogi said, confused.

"You know, you've got me down," Gareki continued, regaining his composure and steady voice since Yogi had stopped touching him.

"So?" Yogi asked, frowning.

"So!" Gareki exclaimed, slightly annoyed. "So, fuck me senseless you dumbass!"

With no further hesitation, Yogi stretched Gareki one more time before sliding gently into him and letting out a small groan. He stayed still for a moment, waiting for Gareki's signal. After a moment, he nodded and Yogi began to move, slowly at first.

Gareki's body had gone limp, apart from his hands, which were tightly clutching Yogi's forearms. As the pace quickened and Yogi went deeper, both of them started to sweat, a strange sensation whilst laying in water.

"Kah, ah!" Gareki cried and Yogi knew he had hit his prostate.

Smirking slightly, he continued in that same spot, a burning feeling starting in the pit of his stomach. Unable to stand the steadiness anymore, Yogi sped up without authorization, slamming into Gareki with unbelievable force. Water continuously slopped over the edge of the bath, drenching the floor, the walls, their clothes, and everything in the vicinity!

More and more moans escaped Gareki as he was pushed closer and closer. Yogi felt like he was riding into heaven, he had never imagined that being with Gareki would feel this good.

"Nngh! Oh, shit!" Gareki cried, digging his fingernails into Yogi's arm as he felt a strong lurch of pleasure. "Gah, ahh, damn it, Yogi!"

Gareki screamed out Yogi's name as he climaxed, his body jerking upwards. He tightened around Yogi in the process, sending him careering over the edge into his own release. The water was thick with it and the room smelled strongly of sex as the two lay, panting.

Once Yogi had his breath back again, he supported himself above Gareki, looking into his exhausted face. But before either of them could speak, there was a loud knocking on the door.

"What the hell is going on in here?! Were you two having sex?!" came the loud, amused voice of Captain Tsukitachi.

"Oh crap!" Gareki exclaimed, his eyes widening considerably. "I knew I shouldn't have taken a bath on Airship Two!"


End file.
